


Magic in the air

by Sphinx28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Halloween, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles secretly loves derek, True wishes reveals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Что будет, если в Стайлзе вдруг проснётся магия в канун Хэллоуина, или к чему приводят навязчивые, не отпускающие желания.





	Magic in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по заданию к хэллоуинской игре, в которой, собственно, надо было написать фик, где так или иначе присутствует или упоминается Хэллоуин, а так же в качестве дополнительного условия навязчивая идея, зацикленность или идея-фикс. Насчёт второго не уверена, насколько удалось)
> 
> Арты:
> 
> https://ibb.co/h7v9iA
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5b/c5/99/5bc599546baa90905b5927a8cca5bf7f.jpg
> 
> https://a.wattpad.com/cover/104867546-256-k290790.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d6/32/3a/d6323ae03d1dc10b9a99ea531569baeb.jpg
> 
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/606007609/images/1542d23180f85df778710756057.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Песня: Coldplay - Magic

Рассеянный лунный свет заливает небольшую комнату. У серебристого диска на небе не хватает приличного куска для того, чтобы стать полным, поэтому никакие мохнатые и воющие проблемы сегодня ночью жителей городка Бейкон Хиллс потревожить не должны. Но тем не менее один его неугомонный обитатель всё никак не может заснуть.  
  
Стайлз поднимает руки вверх и двигает тонкими пальцами, наблюдая за тем, как свет луны обтекает кожу, бросая длинные тени. Подушечки ощутимо покалывает.  
  
Лёгкие вибрирующие ощущения прокатываются по ладоням и затихают, мягкими волнами растворяясь у запястья. Пузырьки любопытства кипят в крови, не давая Стайлзу забить и не обращать внимания. Это всё не просто так, он чует это.  
  
Осенний ветер шевелит занавеску, принося прохладу. Уж лучше ветер, чем незваные, но очень даже знакомые гости, фыркает про себя Стайлз, вновь переводя внимание на руки, не давая мыслям возможности перескочить на другую, не менее интересующую, но по сути бесперспективную тему.  
  
Новая волна покалываний заставляет мурашки прокатиться по предплечьям. Кажется, всё-таки становится сильнее. Да нет, точно становится. И не зря он, значит, так циклился на этой фигне, от которой легкомысленно отмахнулся Скотт. Ну можно, конечно, его понять, после всех их сверхъестественных кровавых заварушек всерьёз воспринимать: «Эй, бро, у меня странные ощущения в пальцах», как-то не получалось. Стайлз его не винил, но сам перестать обращать на это внимание никак не мог. Буквально гипнотизировал свои руки, пытаясь чётче уловить, разобрать на составляющие, вычислить закономерности, почти ухватывая понимание за хвост, но всегда упуская.  
  
Он, кажется, даже про Аддерал забыл, не доставая прозрачную оранжевую баночку из тумбочки, куда её закинул, уже пару дней. Концентрации хватало и так, правда, учителя это вряд ли оценили, потому что их предметов это определённо не касалось.  
  
Стайлз ещё раз проводит пальцами в воздухе и медленно выдыхает от упругой волны, словно бы проскользнувшей между фалангами. Что-то в этом есть. Ему не кажется.  
  
Ещё раз выдохнув, он всё же заваливается в кровать. Загадки загадками, а до подъёма осталось часа три и собственное тело ему утром спасибо нифига не скажет. Поплотнее укутавшись, Стайлз прикрывает уставшие глаза, всё ещё ощущая подушечками мягкое покалывающее тепло.  
  
А ночью он  _горит_.  
  
Но пламя не жестокое. Оно не жжёт кожу, не заставляет корчиться от боли и мучительно вдыхать удушающий дым. Пламя тёплое и яркое, оно словно идёт изнутри и обволакивает тело, заставляя его пылать и светиться, вспыхивая янтарём в глазах и ссыпаясь искрами с пальцев. Пламя — часть него, а он часть пламени, и от этого так легко и комфортно, словно долго закрытая дверца наконец раскрылась, выпуская наружу нужное, важное, то, что всегда являлось его частью, пусть Стайлз о ней никогда и не знал.  
  
Утром он просыпается, буквально подпрыгивая от восторженной сумасшедшей энергии, переполняющей словно бы каждую клетку. Стайлз не помнит, что ему снилось, но это определённо было что-то охрененное, вроде улыбающейся ему Лидии Мартин. Или кого-то чуть более сурового, чем Лидия Мартин, но об этом он сейчас думать не будет, нет, спасибо.  
  
Бодро скатившись по лестнице, на ходу одновременно натягивая красную клетчатую рубашку и пытаясь пригладить торчащие во все стороны волосы, Стайлз почти врезается в отца и в порыве чувств обнимает его, а потом, практически пританцовывая, двигается к чайнику.  
  
— Доброе утро, пап. Как спал? Как дежурство? Садись, я сейчас по-быстренькому замучу завтрак и, может, ещё успею собрать тебе что-то здоровое на обед, и тогда ты от меня не отвертишься отмазками про необходимость завернуть в ту забегаловку с ужасно жирными бургерами.  
  
Шериф смеривает его пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Ребёнок, ты часом не под кайфом?  
  
— Ты что, — округляет глаза Стайлз, — я же сын шерифа, не стал бы я перед ним самим палиться, будучи под веществами.  
  
— Резонно, — вздыхает Джон и садится, ещё раз окидывая сына взглядом. — Тогда что случилось, раз мой саркастичный сын-полуночник практически лучится от радости с утра пораньше?  
  
— Просто сон хороший приснился, — отмахивается Стайлз, ловко подхватывая почти упавшую вилку и даже почти не удивляясь знакомой тёплой волне. Сегодня даже днём заметно. Всё любопытственней и любопытственней. Вновь зависнув на своих руках, Стайлз почти сжигает тосты, но шериф вовремя нажимает на кнопку и вытаскивает горячие куски хлеба.  
  
— Точно уверен? Может, мне всё-таки стоит выдернуть у тебя волосок и отправить на анализ?  
  
— Только если уговоришь лабораторию пустить меня посмотреть на процесс проверки, давно интересно было попасть к вашим криминалистам, — почти на автомате отвечает Стайлз и слышит вздох отца.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты просто влюбился и мне не о чём беспокоиться, — бормочет старший Стилински и наливает себе кофе.  
  
— Конечно, влюбился. Ещё в третьем классе. Но великолепная Лидия по-прежнему меня динамит, — Стайлз сокрушённо качает головой и ухмыляется отцу, а тот только улыбается в ответ. Стайлз же на секунду задумывается о том, как бы отец отреагировал, узнав, в кого он на самом деле влюбился — даже мысленно произносить это слово в таком контексте стрёмно, боже — но тут же забивает на эти мысли, потому что такой тотальный бесперспективняк ему даже с Лидией не светил, а потому париться по этому поводу совершенно непродуктивно и бессмысленно.  
  
После завтрака он запрыгивает в любимый джип и, не удержав какого-то мимолётного порыва, любовно проводит подушечками пальцев по кожаной обивке руля, вновь ощущая знакомое мягкое тепло. День обещает быть интересным.  
  
В витринах магазинов приветливо скалятся тыквы и картонные ведьмочки. Стайлз не удерживается от насмешливого фырканья. Да у них тут хэллоуинская вечеринка каждое полнолуние. В очень натуральных костюмах. Но это не значит, что он не собирается достать из закромов свой плащ Бэтмена ради вечеринки у Лидии. Скотт пойдёт, да и скорее всего остальные волчата тоже подтянутся, и Стайлз не собирается отсиживаться дома. Ну и, может, самую каплю ему интересно, не придёт ли приглядывать за щенками их хмурый альфа. И будет ли на нём хэллоуинский костюм. Хм. А какой вообще костюм подошёл бы Дереку Хейлу? Чубака? Капитан Америка? Пещерный человек в одной набедренной повязке, оставляющей совсем открытым каменный, словно литой пресс… Так, стоп. Не-а. Не те мысли, Стилински, вообще нет.  
  
Стайлз нервно барабанит по рулю. Всё-таки навязчивые идеи и мысли — это просто его чёртов конёк. Сначала много лет замороченности на Лидии, а теперь зацикленность на грёбаном хмуром волке, чтоб ему с его выразительными бровями пусто было. Да Стайлз просто мастер в том, чтобы не искать себе лёгких путей. И лёгких людей, мда.  
  
Будто в ответ на недовольство самим собой внутри прокатывается тёплая волна, словно… ободряя? Пальцы снова колет, а сам Стайлз вдруг наполняется каким-то совершенно абсурдным чувством уверенности, что всё будет как нужно. Рано или поздно, так или иначе, но будет. Сто процентов.  
  
— Не знаю, что это за херня, но, блин, определённо полезная в повседневной жизни, — бормочет он, понимая, что упавшее было настроение снова уверенно фиксируется на отметке «отлично». И с поселившимся внутри предвкушением чего-то прекрасного он всё-таки доезжает до школы.  
  


***

  
— Да брось, Скотти! Бэтмен — это классика, я буду королём этой вечеринки. Если, конечно, вы, мохнатики, не заявитесь в своих пушистых образах, тогда, думаю, мне сложно будет с вами конкурировать, ну ты понимаешь — клыки, когти, уши, бакенбарды — ух! И куда, кстати, деваются ваши брови? Потому что таким бровям как у Дерека определённо нужно много места, чтобы спрятаться. Интересно, а он-то сам придёт на вечеринку? Эрика и Айзек точно собираются, я видел, как Эрика показывала сегодня что-то прозрачное и короткое, что явно будет её костюмом, но я не уверен, честно говоря, способен ли он прикрыть её хотя бы до пояса.  
  
— Притормози, бро, — смеётся Скотт и хлопает взбудораженного Стилински по плечу. Стайлз сегодня фонтанирует нервной энергией даже больше, чем обычно. — Я ничего не имею против Бэтмена, но ты вообще помнишь, в каком состоянии остался твой плащ в прошлый раз? Не уверен, что он ещё годится на что-то, кроме тряпки. И нет, я не знаю, будет ли Дерек на вечеринке. Спросил бы у него сам, если тебе интересно.  
  
— Э-э… не интересно мне, будет ли там этот волчара, просто я не могу представить его хмурейшество в хэллоуинском костюме, ну, точнее могу, но, кхм… Короче, если не Бэтмен, то я даже не знаю, у меня нет времени до сегодняшнего вечера искать новый костюм. Может, мне завернуться в простыню и изобразить из себя римского сенатора?  
  
— Ага, а мне отгонять от тебя весь вечер того, кто захочет сдёрнуть с тебя эту простыню, — фыркает Скотт, и Стайлз не собирается реагировать на его намёки, вот ещё.  
  
— Помощи от тебя, конечно, тоже мне, бро называется… Ладно, я тогда поехал домой, надо успеть приготовить обед отцу и подумать над этим дурацким костюмом. Увидимся вечером, уже на вечеринке?  
  
— Давай, — улыбается Скотт и машет ему, пока Стайлз запрыгивает в джип.  
  
Сегодня ощущения усилились, стали ярче, но Стайлза, как ни странно, это не волновало, скорее ему это даже нравилось, и он почти подпрыгивал на сиденье от переполнявшей его восторженной бодрости. Может, его паранойя должна была сработать и заставить настороженно относиться к происходящей в теле неведомой фигне, но отчего-то этого никак не происходило.  
  
«Подумаю об этом завтра, — решает Стайлз. — А сегодня вечеринка».  
  


***

  
Плащ Бэтмена и правда выглядит неприглядно, и Стайлз решает даже не пытаться вспомнить, в какую херню они тогда в очередной раз со Скоттом влезли, что несчастная деталь костюма теперь в таком плачевном состоянии. А маску он вообще найти не может.  
  
Времени у него в обрез, поэтому, решив не париться, Стайлз хватает на кухне плетёную корзинку из-под когда-то подаренных шерифу в благодарность фруктов, кидает туда пару подсохших булочек, которые никак не доходили руки выкинуть, и накрывает это всё белой декоративной салфеткой с ажурными краями. Оглядев получившуюся композицию, он остаётся доволен и снова топает наверх, где достаёт из шкафа любимую красную толстовку. Натянув её, Стайлз накидывает капюшон и, взяв корзинку, с ухмылкой оглядывает себя в зеркало. Ну что, волчары, Красная Шапочка на выход готова.  
  
Пока он едет на вечеринку, разливающееся внутри тёплое чувство искрами бегает по венам, но не отвлекает и не мешает, а только лишь наполняет странной, непривычной для Стайлза уверенностью. Почему-то сейчас он готов побиться об заклад на свой джип, что сегодняшней ночью его ждёт что-то действительно потрясное. И покалывающая вибрация в пальцах только утверждает его в этой мысли. В конце концов, несмотря на дурацкие костюмы супергероев и зайчиков Плейбоя, древний кельтский праздник никто не отменял. И Стайлз надеется, что сегодня гуляющие духи для разнообразия принесут в его жизнь что-нибудь чуть более захватывающее и чуть менее кровавое, чем обычно. Ну правда, смертельных угроз и попыток жертвоприношений им и в будние дни хватает, можно же хоть денёк отдохнуть?  
  
Праздник, решительно говорит он себе. Сегодня всё будет круто. И на мгновение кажется, что ладони нагреваются и отбрасывают на руль тёплый жёлтый отблеск, но потом Стайлз моргает, и видение пропадает. Ну что ж, День Всех Святых — глюки и сверхъестественные проявления официально должны считаться нормой, так что он даже не собирается начинать париться по этому поводу. Пусть сегодня парится кто-нибудь другой, а у Стайлза Стилински слишком прекрасное настроение, и паранойя просто не в состоянии его перекрыть.  
  
Стайлз лихо заворачивает к дому Лидии у озера и втискивает джип на свободное место. Он окидывает взглядом заполненную машинами стоянку и говорит себе, что не ищет никакой конкретный спортивный автомобиль, а просто прикидывает, сколько людей пришло на вечеринку. Ага. Точно. Вот вам крест, никаких попыток рассмотреть на стоянке чёрное Камаро, нет, сэр.  
  
Сегодня собственная одержимость мистером Волком-в-чёрной-кожанке-Хейлом отчего-то даже веселит, и Стайлз почти хихикает, думая о том, каких вершин в сталкерстве бы достиг, будь он сам оборотнем, и смог ли бы удержаться, чтобы не выслеживать Дерека по всему городу по запаху, имей такую возможность. В ответ на эти мысли волна внутри мягко толкается в рёбра и будто бы едва заметно тянет вперёд. Ну, а Стайлз сегодня послушный, вперёд так вперёд, всё равно не помешает найти кого-нибудь из друзей среди разряженной шумной толпы. Ну или хотя бы кого-нибудь из волчат. Ну или их грозного лидера, чем чёрт не шутит, ага.  
  
Первым делом он натыкается на Эрику, и о… Да. Кхм. Это прозрачное нечто всё-таки было её костюмом, и лучше бы Стайлзу сейчас очень постараться не опускать взгляд ниже уровня глаз, потому что, ну в конце-то концов, гормоны едва совершеннолетнего организма никто не отменял. Эрика окидывает его взглядом и заливисто смеётся.  
  
— Серьёзно, Стайлз? Ну ты и провокатор.  
  
— А. Хм. Привет, Эрика. Тоже рад тебя видеть, и у тебя очень красивые глаза, да, и костюм тоже, хотя, кажется, ты какую-то его часть где-то забыла… и что ты там говоришь?  
  
— Ничего, Красная Шапочка, — волчица тянет губы в ехидной хищной улыбке, от которой Стайлзу немного не по себе, но это же Эрика, ему всегда от неё не по себе, с тех пор как она огрела его железякой из-под капота его же джипа. А Рейес тем временем продолжает: — Я думаю, большой страшный волк оценит.  
  
— А что, Дерек здесь? — не задумываясь, брякает Стайлз и тут же захлопывает рот. Конспирация, Стилински, мать твою, ни к чёрту у тебя с конспирацией. Но Эрика ничего ему не отвечает и разворачивается, уходя в толпу, только ухмыльнувшись ему напоследок. Ну что ж, философски решает Стайлз, кота в мешке не утаишь, так что хрен с ним, с котом, сегодня время расслабляться, а о всякой там депрессивной ерунде по поводу очередной безответной подростковой влюблённости он может подумать и завтра в своём обычном в последнее время режиме приунывающего Стайлза.  
  
Это решение странным образом примиряет его с собой, вновь возвращая в тело мягкую вибрацию, и пока Стайлз пружинистой походкой передвигается среди танцующих знакомых в костюмах, он снова ощущает тёплые волны в руках, заставляющие его всё шире растягивать губы в какой-то шальной улыбке.  
  
Спустя час он чувствует себя так, как будто пьян, хотя может почти с уверенностью поклясться, что ничего ещё не пил. «Почти» — потому что временами ему кажется, что он как-то слишком быстро оказывается в одной комнате, когда только что был в другой, так что Стайлз допускает, что, возможно, в этих загадочных перемещениях где-нибудь затесалась парочка стаканов пунша. Да в общем-то и пофиг, думает он, потому что, вываливаясь во двор к бассейну с веселящимися вокруг людьми в разной степени откровенности костюмах, он наконец замечает промелькнувшую чёрную кожанку на неприлично широких плечах. Ну, конечно, кто бы сомневался, что хмурый альфа не станет напяливать на себя хэллоуинский костюм. Хотя он бы потрясающе смотрелся в обтягивающем спандексе какого-нибудь супергеройского наряда. Правда, с такой-то щетиной и бандитской рожей лучше пошёл бы суперзлодейский. Стайлз ловит себя на том, что его размышления переключились на вопрос, носят ли вообще суперзлодеи спандекс, и тормозит сумбурный мысленный поток, вновь возвращаясь на привычные уже рельсы. Кожанка. Хейл. Пришёл на вечеринку. Отлично.  
  
Стайлз не то чтобы понимает, с чего это отлично, но сегодня его мозг пылает позитивом и какой-то невероятной лёгкостью, так что он улыбается шире и встаёт на след. Берегись, Серый волк, Красная Шапочка уже в пути. Волк, правда, чёрный, но и Шапочка не совсем девочка, так что зачтём это как допустимые погрешности.  
  
Чёрная куртка совсем пропадает в толпе, но Стайлза это отчего-то ни капли не смущает. Придуриваясь, он картинно ведёт носом, пародируя волчат, и уже совсем привычное тепло пробегает от пяток до макушки, в этот раз сильнее и ярче, чем прежде. В голове становится ещё легче, и Стайлз, беззвучно похихикав над идиотизмом собственных действий, тихо бормочет:  
  
— Выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был.  
  
И в этот раз ему кажется, что тепло выплёскивается из него, устремляется вперёд гибкими лучами, будто послушное его мыслям  _ищет_ , чтобы подтолкнуть, привести к нему. А самого Стайлза будто толкает в спину, заставляя летящими шагам пробираться сквозь толпу, и он даже не может сказать, в какой момент закрыл глаза, всё так же продолжая следовать вперёд, словно по невидимой дорожке, вспыхивающей под веками. Тепло внутри скручивается, сливается с его навязчивым желанием добраться до своей цели, и мягкая вибрация распространяется по всему телу, отчего Стайлз начинает неосознанно перебирать пальцами в воздухе, будто играя на незримых струнах.  
  
Когда Стайлз открывает глаза, первое, что он видит, это Дерек, смотрящий на него прямо через ровную гладь воды в бассейне. Кажется, его брови слегка приподняты, будто он удивлён или задаёт Стайлзу безмолвный вопрос, но Стилински младшему сейчас немного не до расшифровки его невербальной коммуникации, потому что в этот момент он чувствует, что буквально  _горит_. И, наверное, это должно было бы его напугать, но вместо этого он легко и радостно смеётся, запрокидывая голову и зажмуривая глаза, и думает о том, как здорово было бы сейчас оказаться на другой стороне бассейна рядом с Дереком, и желательно, чтобы рядом не было всех этих людей, а вокруг было что-то надёжное, вроде рябинового круга, чтобы несносный оборотень не мог от него сбежать, и Стайлз наконец смог бы…  
  
А что бы он смог, Стайлз додумать не успевает, потому что в следующий миг ему кажется, будто он висит в воздухе, а потом его кто-то крепко сжимает, и в следующую секунду всё накрывает темнотой.  
  


***

  
Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг царит полнейший беспросветный мрак, и сердце Стайлза подскакивает к горлу, срываясь на бешеный ритм. Ему не впервые приходится быть похищенным, но к такому, знаете ли, не привыкаешь. Страшно до усрачки в каждый хренов раз.  
  
Он судорожно пытается нащупать что-нибудь вокруг, сообразить, где находится, одновременно стараясь вдыхать медленно и не трястись. Вроде как у него даже получается, но, чёрт, все усилия идут прахом, когда буквально в шаге вдруг загораются кроваво-красные огни.  
  
— О мой бог!.. — Стайлз давится воздухом и пытается отползти, сам не зная куда. Отчаянно хочется жить, и он неосознанно вытягивает вперёд руку, которая —  _мать твою, какого хрена?_  — внезапно начинает наливаться пульсирующим жёлтым светом, и Стайлз так шокирован этим, что даже не замечает, как красные огоньки резко приближаются, а потом его крепко хватают за руку и очень знакомый голос твёрдо произносит:  
  
— Стайлз. Успокойся.  
  
— Д-дерек?!..  
  
Огонь на ладони тут же гаснет, и вокруг снова становится непроглядно темно, но теперь уже Стайлз с цепкостью осьминога хватается за единственно знакомое, что есть вокруг, впиваясь пальцами в плотную кожу куртки и чувствуя, как ледяные тиски ужаса слегка ослабевают, но одновременно с этим волной приходит паника.  
  
— Где мы?.. Как я здесь очутился? А ты? Дерек, у меня рука светилась, почему она светилась?.. Почему тут так темно? Кто нас похитил? Ты что-нибудь чуешь? Дерек, не молчи, почему ты молчишь?..  
  
Крепкие руки встряхивают его, и Стайлз, кажется, прикусывает себе язык, а Дерек произносит почему-то в самое его ухо — и когда он успел подобраться так близко? — негромко, но это звучит, как приказ:  
  
— Дыши, Стайлз. Заткнись и дыши.  
  
И Стайлз слушается, может быть, впервые в жизни слушается, не споря, и начинает медленно вдыхать, ещё медленнее выдыхая. Спустя пару минут сердце уже не пытается пробить себе путь наружу, выпрыгнув через рот, и Стайлз понимает, что всё ещё сжимает куртку Дерека до боли в пальцах, и тут же разжимает руки, дёргаясь назад.  
  
— Оу. Прости, чувак. Я запаниковал. Знаешь, вся эта темень и твои красные фонари — немножко не то, что я ожидал увидеть, когда последнее, что я помню, это вечеринка у Лидии и то, как ты пялишься на меня через бассейн… О, то есть я хотел сказать, что удивился, увидев тебя на празднике, и, наверное, это скорее я на тебя пялился… Ох, чёрт, просто забей, давай лучше разбираться, где мы, как мы сюда попали и что делать дальше, да?  
  
Дерек в темноте вздыхает, и Стайлз почти видит, как он закатывает глаза.  
  
— Это небольшая комната без окон, кажется, какой-то подвал, — снисходит до того, чтобы просветить его, Хейл. Волчье зрение. Стайлзу почти не завидно. — Слева есть дверь, но я не могу к ней подойти, по всей видимости там насыпана рябина. И я знаю, как мы сюда попали.  
  
— О, если там рябина, то я могу её убрать, да? — Стайлз подскакивает и тут же запинается, грохаясь обратно на пол. — Блядь! Твою ж мать, Хейл, а не мог бы ты не раскидывать свои длинные ноги? Тут не все обладают оборотническим зрением, и я, между прочим, нихрена не вижу.  
  
— И как ты тогда собрался искать дверь? — хмыкает Дерек. А потом, видимо, встаёт и за шкирку, как котёнка, поднимает Стайлза с пола и подталкивает в сторону. — Пара шагов, топай вперёд.  
  
Он так и не убирает руку с шеи Стайлза, направляя его, что немного смущает, но зато отвлекает от напрягающей темноты и вообще как-то успокаивает, хотя Стайлз никогда бы не признался, что он успокаивается, находясь в закрытом помещении с чёртовым альфа-оборотнем, который держит его за шею той самой рукой, из которой могут появиться офигительно острые когти, которые Стилински не раз наблюдал в действии. Стайлз, наверное, больной на всю голову, но его это действительно успокаивает. И ещё немножко возбуждает. Но в этом он не признается даже под пытками. И уж точно не в присутствии Дерека.  
  
В такой странной формации они доходят до двери, и Стайлз нервно дёргает ручку, почти не удивляясь, когда она оказывается заперта. Он садится на корточки и щупает пол под дверью. Никаких следов рябины.  
  
— Чувак, тут нет ничего. Может, барьер с той стороны двери?  
  
Если Дерек что-то и делает, ну там, пожимает плечами или кивает, то Стайлз, конечно же, этого нихрена в темноте не видит.  
  
— Блин, волчара, я знаю, что у тебя проблемы с коммуникацией, но в этой темени я не могу видеть твои ответы бровями, так что используй, пожалуйста, слова, потому что я и так нервничаю, а если ты ещё будешь молчать, то я тут вообще чокнусь, и поверь, тебе не понравится…  
  
Тяжёлый вздох перебивает его, а потом он снова ощущает, как его вздёргивают вверх и куда-то ведут.  
  
— О, отличный ответ. Конечно же, ты можешь таскать меня по этому помещению как тебе вздумается, валяй, ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
  
В этот момент Хейл не особо аккуратно сгружает его на что-то мягкое, и Стайлз нащупывает под руками обивку на спинке чего-то, по-видимому являющегося диваном, а потом ощущает, как сиденье рядом прогибается под весом оборотня. Стайлз на минуту замолкает, собираясь с мыслями и анализируя происходящее. А потом до него доходит.  
  
— Погоди. Ты сказал, что знаешь, как мы сюда попали?  
  
Хейл громко фыркает.  
  
— Не прошло и полгода, как ты спросил.  
  
— Ой, ну извини, — огрызается Стайлз. — Я между прочим в стрессовой ситуации, скажи спасибо, что вообще соображаю, а не бегаю в панике, натыкаясь на стены. Так что там, волчара? Это из-за тебя мы тут оказались? Меня похитили случайно, заодно с твоей мохнатой задницей?  
  
— Вообще-то мы оказались тут из-за тебя.  
  
Стайлз хлопает глазами и пытается уложить в голове это заявление.  
  
— В смысле, тебя похитили заодно со мной? Ну не знаю, чувак, кому я нужен-то? И с чего кому-то прихватывать тебя? И погоди, как нас вообще могли похитить с вечеринки?  
  
— Никто нас не похищал, Стайлз, — как-то устало вздыхает Дерек. Чем неимоверно бесит, потому что это Стайлз тут не в курсе, что происходит, и это ему надо вздыхать в ответ на то, что из мохнатого придурка каждое слово приходится вытягивать клещами. Наверное, это должно объяснить, почему Стайлз тянется в темноту, в направлении предполагаемого местоположения Дерека, и стукает кулаком, надеясь попасть по плечу, но, кажется, попадает в скулу. И теперь на него опять смотрят красные глаза. Упс.  
  
— Прости, прости, чувак, это рефлекторно, — шепчет Стайлз. — Но чёрт, может, ты уже расскажешь нормально, что знаешь, а то у меня уже примерно с пару десятков гипотез в голове, и, поверь, некоторые из них ты слушать не захочешь, поэтому в твоих интересах говорить не по предложению в минуту.  
  
— Я серьёзно раздумываю над тем, что если придушить тебя и оставить тут, то никто тебя не найдёт, — бормочет Дерек, но Стайлз почему-то различает, что в его тоне нет серьёзности, и по опять же непонятным для себя причинам, снова тянется вперёд, на этот раз осторожно нащупывая плечо оборотня и несильно тыкая в него.  
  
— Да брось, ты же будешь скучать без меня, — ухмыляется он и придвигается на диване чуть ближе, чтобы не надо было тянуться через полметра. — Ну так что? Как так вышло что мы оказались здесь из-за меня?  
  
— Если последнее, что ты помнишь, это то, как ты смотрел на меня через бассейн, — Дерек явно снова фыркает, — то последнее, что видел я — это то, как ты, светясь всем телом, поднялся в воздух над этим самым бассейном.  
  
— Я сделал… что? — Кажется, настал-таки момент, когда Стайлз Стилински официально потерял дар речи.  
  
— Я решил, что ты не захочешь, чтобы все одноклассники видели твою сверхъестественную иллюминацию, поэтому прыгнул на тебя, и, видимо, твоя магия перенесла нас сюда.  
  
— Моя… что?  
  
— Тебя заклинило, Стилински?  
  
Стайлз трясёт головой, пытаясь уложить ворох атаковавших голову мыслей, а потом барабанит пальцами по обивке дивана и наконец вспоминает. Точно. Волны тепла и вибрация. Ощущения в кончиках пальцев. Устремляющаяся из него энергия. Магия. И тупой бы уже догадался. Но с другой стороны…  
  
— Откуда, нахрен, у меня магия?  
  
— Она, скорее всего, у тебя была всегда. В виде нераскрытого потенциала. Но Дитон её видел. И так как сегодня Хэллоуин, попросил меня присмотреть за тобой. Видимо, не зря.  
  
— Дитон? Хэллоуин? — Мысли разбегаются как блохи. Возможно, не стоило забивать на таблетки, но со всей это ерундой, творящейся в его теле, Стайлз совсем про них забыл. Теперь вот, пожинает плоды. — Ты что, пришёл на вечеринку из-за меня?  
  
— А этот вопрос тебя больше всего волнует?  
  
Стайлз ощущает, как лицо тут же начинает гореть, но отнюдь не по каким-то таинственным магическим причинам. Отлично, что Дерек не может увидеть это в темноте.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что волнует? — бурчит он и слегка отодвигается от оборотня в иррациональной попытке спрятать этим действием своё смущение.  
  
— Сердцебиение, Стайлз.  
  
Блядские оборотни. Меховые детекторы лжи, мать их.  
  
— Кстати, ты с таким воодушевлённым лицом шёл ко мне с той стороны бассейна. Даже не замечал, как на тебя пялились все вокруг. Хотел мне что-то сказать?  
  
— По морде тебе хотел дать, — бормочет Стайлз тихо, яростно потирая руками лицо. Дурацкая магия подставила его мало того, что перед всей школой, так ещё и перед хреновым оборотнем. В которого он, чёрт возьми, влюблён. Надо срочно сменить тему. — Так я так и не понял, при чём тут Хэллоуин? Множество девчонок в обтягивающих костюмах активизируют мою офигенную магию?  
  
— При том, придурок, что это для вас Хэллоуин повод напиться в идиотских костюмах. А для всех сверхъестественных проявлений это приоткрытая на одну ночь дверь между мирами. И существенная подпитка для всего магического.  
  
— Ого, чувак, это ты сам такой умный? Или тебе Дитон всё это рассказал?  
  
Тихое рычание заставляет мурашки пробежаться по коже. Стайлз быстро вскидывает вверх раскрытые ладони, как никогда чётко ощущая, что закрыт в одной комнате с оборотнем, и, возможно, стоит самую малость подкрутить настройки, снизив уровень сарказма на минимум. А то если Дерек захочет вцепиться ему в глотку, он даже пикнуть не успеет, и никакая магия не поможет. Тем более он всё равно не понимает, как она работает. И кстати…  
  
— И как мы в итоге оказались здесь?  
  
— А это тебя надо спросить, — отвечает Хейл, и голос его становится каким-то вкрадчивым. — Магия среагировала на твои желания. О чём ты думал в тот момент, когда шёл по воздуху и пялился на меня?  
  
— Э-э-э… — Стайлз шокировано вспоминает, о чём именно он думал. Воу. Ну нихрена ж себе. — Я думал о том, как хочу оказаться в тёмной закрытой комнате?  
  
— Да? В комнате с барьером для оборотней? Вместе с оборотнем?  
  
— Эм… Мои вкусы несколько специфичны? — пытается пошутить Стайлз, но, кажется, Дерек не смотрел «Пятьдесят оттенков серого». Или, наоборот, смотрел, судя по его очень уж многозначительному молчанию.  
  
— Знаешь, чтобы при твоём неумении обращаться со своим даром, ты смог перенести двух человек из одного места в другое, да ещё и очень конкретное, нужна, во-первых, мощная подпитка, но ей тебя обеспечила хэллоуинская ночь, а во-вторых, нужно быть очень,  _очень_  сильно сосредоточенным на одной идее. Так что я спрошу ещё раз, о чём  _именно_  ты думал, Стайлз?  
  
Голос Дерека звучит как-то совсем близко, и Стайлз дёргается, пытаясь слететь с дивана, но натыкается на чужую руку, упирающуюся в грудь, которая явно не планирует позволить ему свалить. Да и далеко ли он тут убежит? Чтобы оборотень не смог сбежать, да, Стайлз? Ну просто молодец.  
  
— Ну… Знаешь, думал, хорошо будет изолировать Дерека Хейла от людей, чтобы он не притирал их к стенам. И случайно изолировал ещё и себя. Дурацкая магия, да? — последнее он произносит уже шёпотом, потому что буквально ощущает дыхание волка почти у своей шеи.  
  
— А ты помнишь, что я слышу, когда ты врёшь?  
  
— А ты помнишь, что я вроде как могу шибануть тебя файерболом?  
  
Дерек фыркает, и Стайлз прямо-таки чувствует в этом звуке насмешку.  
  
— Нет, не можешь.  
  
— Нет, не могу, — соглашается Стайлз покладисто, потому что, да ладно, вы бы стали спорить с парнем, у которого могут вырасти трёхсантиметровые клыки меньше чем за секунду, когда он практически уткнулся вам в шею?  
  
Кстати, почему Дерек уткнулся ему в шею?  
  
— Эй, надеюсь, ты там не примериваешься как бы половчее перегрызть мне горло?  
  
— Не-а, — лениво тянет Дерек, всё ещё не отодвинувшись. — Я жду, пока ты мне ответишь. И совмещаю приятное с полезным. Кстати, не могу гарантировать, что мы отсюда выберемся, если не узнаю точную причину почему мы сюда попали. Так что давай, Стайлз, формулируй.  
  
Ох ты чёрт. А вот теперь и правда пришла пора паниковать. Потому что застрять здесь до голодной смерти Стайлзу совсем не хочется. Но рассказывать Дереку, что он думал о том, чтобы оказаться с ним в закрытом помещении, откуда они не смогут выбраться, потому что сох по оборотню, как последний придурок, и дрочил на него минимум пару раз в неделю — всё это как-то походило на изощрённый способ суицида. При самовозгорании от стыда после наверняка насмешливой реакции Хейла. В конце концов, Стайлз и сам знал, насколько это было смешно — влипнуть по самую макушку в хмурого мужика, горячего как солнышко, которого плюс ко всему сам Стайлз раздражал до зубовного скрежета. У Стилински просто был талант выбирать для своей безнадёжной любви кого-то, до кого ему было как до луны.  
  
С другой стороны, если Дерек продолжит сидеть так близко и дышать ему в ухо, Стайлз так и так скоро спалится. Так что можно закончить с этим позором побыстрее и свалить домой, а оттуда куда-нибудь на Аляску. Отличный вариант.  
  
— Ох, ладно. Послушай, чувак, я просто хотел оказаться с тобой в каком-нибудь месте без людей. И чтобы ты не мог оттуда выйти. Вот и всё. А теперь говори, как нам отсюда выбраться.  
  
— А зачем ты хотел оказаться со мной в таком месте? — тянет Дерек негромко рядом с его ухом, и у Стайлза мурашки бегут по всему телу, а пальцы вновь начинает покалывать.  
  
— Эм, не знаю? Спонтанные подростковые желания? Внезапное помутнение рассудка? Магическая обдолбанность? Выбери что хочешь, чувак. По любому что-то из этого так или иначе правда, а тебе должно быть без разницы. Так мы можем уже начать планировать побег?  
  
— Ну, твоя магия нас сюда занесла с определённой целью, значит, пока она не будет выполнена — мы отсюда не выйдем. Так что мне, может, и без разницы, а вот тебе надо разобраться со своими желаниями.  
  
Хейл отодвигается от него и, видимо, снова садится на своё место. А Стайлз замирает на своём как кролик в свете фар. Цель? Выполнить? Это что же, ему надо сделать что?..  
  
— А ты уверен? — слишком высоким голосом спрашивает Стайлз, а Дерек только неопределённо хмыкает.  
  
— Можем попробовать другие варианты, если они у тебя есть.  
  
— А если я тебя хотел убить и расчленить без свидетелей, а? — В ответ он получает красный проблеск глаз и, кажется, даже успевает заметить каким скептическим взглядом смотрит на него Хейл. — Ладно, понял, скорее ты меня, чем я тебя. И магия, наверное, спадёт после моей кончины… Не-не-не, чувак, это не руководство к действию, если что, просто рассуждаю вслух. Ладно, дай мне минутку.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и сосредотачивается на ощущениях внутри себя. Сегодня он действовал, да и думал тоже, под действием магии, значит, имеет смысл снова попробовать обратиться к ней. Он старательно абстрагируется от всего вокруг и медленно дышит, вспоминая тёплые мягкие волны, покалывание в пальцах и ощущение лёгкости, сопровождавшее его весь сегодняшний день до того, как он оказался заперт в этой комнате. И долго ждать не приходится — вибрирующая энергия возвращается в его тело, ластится, словно ласковый щенок, и наполняет восторгом и ощущением того, что что бы он ни сделал — всё будет правильным. Самое кайфовое чувство на земле, Стайлз просто не может не признать это.  
  
Он размеренно дышит и медленно ведёт пальцами в воздухе, словно пропуская тугие волны между костяшками, позволяя им обвиться вокруг кистей и скользнуть к локтям. И через мгновение его руки вспыхивают. Они горят мягким огнём и освещают пространство вокруг нежным золотистым светом. Стайлз завороженно смотрит на свои ладони и улыбается, очерчивая кистями круг в воздухе. За его пальцами тянутся лёгкие тающие следы, исчезающие через несколько секунд, и это самое красивое, что он видел в своей жизни.  
  
— Ты только посмотри, чувак… — восторженно выдыхает он и переводит взгляд на Хейла. И наконец видит его, а не только слышит.  
  
Дерек смотрит, но не на его ладони, а в глаза, и в его взгляде отражаются золотистые огоньки от рук Стайлза, и ладно, вот  _это_  самое красивое, что он видел. Стайлз шумно выдыхает, и в голове чётко формируется мысль о том, чего именно он хотел, когда перенёс их сюда. Его магия бурлит внутри, подталкивая и воодушевляя, и, наверное, это та причина, по которой он наконец отбрасывает свой бесконечный ворох сомнений и неуверенности, и медленно сдвигается на диване, смещаясь ближе к Дереку. Оборотень внимательно следит за ним взглядом, словно ожидая, что он сделает дальше. Тогда Стайлз глубоко вдыхает и касается обеими руками его лица, замирая одновременно в ужасе и восхищении от своих действий. Мгновение он ждёт выпущенных клыков, но они так и не появляются, а Дерек слегка выгибает бровь, всё так же не отводя от него взгляда.  
  
— Только не убивай меня, волче… — шепчет Стайлз тихо и скользит ладонями дальше, зарываясь ими в волосы Хейла, а сам наклоняется ближе и прижимается к губам Дерека своими, едва замечая, как в этот момент вспыхивает всё его тело, лучась светом даже сквозь одежду.  
  
Стайлз только успевает запаниковать от того, что Дерек никак не реагирует на его практически целомудренный поцелуй, как оборотень наконец отмирает и приоткрывает рот, проводя по его нижней губе языком, а потом низко рычит и опускает на его шею горячую ладонь, заставляя прижаться ближе, и вот теперь ничего целомудренного тут больше нет. Поцелуй теперь жаркий, мокрый и  _голодный_ , и Стайлз едва поспевает за напором Дерека, но он очень даже не против этого, он —  _о боже мой, да_  — только за, и поэтому цепляется за тёмные волосы сильнее, рвано хватает кончающийся в лёгких воздух и жмётся ближе, оставляя позади все тормоза и сам не замечая, как оказывается на коленях у оборотня, который крепко сжимает руки на его бёдрах, сокращая расстояние между ними до нуля.  
  
— Мне кажется, я разобрался со своими желаниями, — бормочет Стайлз, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, и утыкается лбом в крепкое плечо волка, пытаясь перевести дыхание и не оглохнуть от стучащего в ушах пульса, отмечая менее шокированной частью сознания, как тёплое золотистое сияние вокруг них начинает постепенно затухать.  
  
— А я уж думал, что мне ещё год придётся ждать, пока ты решишься, — хмыкает Дерек и соединяет руки на его спине, притягивая ближе к себе.  
  
— Что? — ошарашенно спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь отстраниться, но оборотень имеет своё мнение на этот счёт, и поэтому ему удаётся только приподнять голову, но смотреть Дереку глаза в глаза с такого близкого расстояния кажется слишком уж чересчур, и он поспешно опускает голову обратно, утыкаясь носом Хейлу в шею, и возмущённо сопит. Ну, он не идиот, в конце концов. Способен понимать настолько уж непрозрачные намёки. Но чёртов волчара! Не мог раньше сказать, чтобы Стайлз перестал страдать фигнёй. Ходить ему теперь с подпаленным хвостом, как только Стилински научится пользоваться этой своей «иллюминацией».  
  
— Твоя магия умнее тебя, — усмехается Дерек, поглаживая его шею, и Стайлз почти готов простить ему всё, потому что в этот момент он наконец полностью осознаёт, что это реальность. Дерек Хейл отвечает ему взаимностью. С ума сойти.  
  
— Значит не придётся ждать утра, когда действие магии ослабнет из-за закончившегося Хэллоуина и комната откроется, — ехидно добавляет Дерек через минуту, и Стайлз бы его прибил, если бы горячие ладони оборотня не заползли сейчас ему под футболку, оглаживая позвонки и вызывая целую волну мурашек. Поэтому он только слегка прогибается в спине и негромко бормочет:  
  
— Падла ты мохнатая, Хейл. И, чёрт, не останавливайся.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7498383


End file.
